


Extra Life Secrets

by Fics4you



Series: Fics Advent Calendar 2017 [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Extra Life, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics4you/pseuds/Fics4you
Summary: A game of Werewolves during the Extra Life Stream reveals more information about your relationship with Miles than you’d anticipated.





	Extra Life Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt done for minigranger on tumblr, who has been such a lovely and supportive person.

“As the villagers fall asleep a werewolf walks amongst them. Who shall be their victim?”

You nod, motioning to Miles while he pretends to snore into the bean bag, the onlookers giggling. Kyle smiles, avoiding you’re expression while waking up the others, yawns and lip smacking signalling the morning.

The wide shot pans to show the survivors of your rampage, Cole, Miles and Jeremy the only ones left. Jeremy casts you a suspicious look, and you sink in your seat to hide the smile.

“In the night one of you was attacked,” states Kyle, gasps and giggles following his words. “And did not survive.”

“If it’s me, I just want everyone to know that Y/N did it,” calls Miles, sweeping his arms while the Extra Life set laughs.

Kyle flashes a vicious grin. “Dead men can’t throw accusations around.”

“NO.” Miles’ mouth falls open, staring at you while you try your best to keep a straight face. He stands as Blaine’s hand comes down on his shoulder, the executioner beckoning his victim. Rather than complying he points an accusatory finger at the ball of laughter you’ve made, Jeremy kicking his feet and giggling along with a grinning Cole.

"No, there’s no way Y/N isn’t the werewolf! You fucking _fuck_.” He tries to break free of Blaine’s hold, Miles lifted in his arms while he struggles. He throws out more frantic accusations, his threat making your stomach flip. “When we get home you’re in the dog house, you werewolf scum!"

"Wait." Kyle holds up a hand to stop Blaine from dragging the man outside, glancing between a theatrical Miles and your shocked expression, body sinking further into to bean bag in an attempt to escape. “ _’When we get home?’_ What?"

Miles’ eyes bug, face growing red as he tries to cover his ass. Blaine places him back down, his knees bending while his hands wring. “What I meant is that when we both get back to our respective houses – that I assure you neither of us have been too – Y/N will have to find a dog house to sleep in BECAUSE SHE'S THE WEREWOLF AND NO OME IS LISTENING. That’s her sneaky face, that’s a face that says _‘I had the last chocolate and left the wrapper in the box because I enjoy the tears of a failed midnight snack and broken dreams’_.”

"Miles!" you exclaim, attempting to roll from the bag and failing miserably, Ellie grabbing you hand and tugging. “Stop talking!”

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you werewolf? Once I’m dead you can eat Jeremy, and he’s probably delicious!”

Jeremy shrugs. “I eat a lot of barbeque.”

"Err, I think she wants you to stop incriminating yourself," assesses Cole, eyes narrowing while you grow flustered.

Another good tug sees you ripped to your feet, body rocketing so fast that the floor rushes to greet you before Miles’ arms stunt your descent. His face is incredibly close and filled with momentary concern when you look up, all cameras and eyes on you while you smile awkwardly.

“This... This isn’t what it looks like.” Miles’ urges his hands to release you, but he can’t; the feeling of your body against his bringing a sense of comfort.

“Looks like you guys are fuckin',” hollers Blaine, the room bursting into laughter.

Miles frowns. “Hey, not right now we aren’t!”

“Miles!”

“Jeez, sorry Y/N, I just, I can fix this... I can’t fix this.”

You sigh as the total rolls over, screams erupting while you regain your balance. Sliming into his sheepish expression you lean forward, pressing a kiss to his lips as the room goes crazy, camera raving on your figures. “The internet is gonna make this hurt.”

 

“The internet makes everything hurt.”

 


End file.
